familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Annan, Dumfries and Galloway
(2001 Census) est. 8,480Publications and Data. General Register office for Scotland. (2006) |unitary_scotland= Dumfries and Galloway |lieutenancy_scotland= Dumfries |post_town= ANNAN |postcode_district = DG12 |postcode_area= DG |dial_code= 01461 |constituency_westminster= Dumfriesshire, Clydesdale and Tweeddale |constituency_scottish_parliament= Dumfriesshire }} Annan (Scottish Gaelic: Inbhir Anainn) is a town and former royal burgh in Dumfries and Galloway, south-west Scotland. Its public buildings include Annan Academy, of which the writer Thomas Carlyle was a pupil, and a Georgian building now known as "Bridge House". The Town Hall was built in Victorian style in 1878, using the local sandstone. Annan also features a Historic Resources Centre. In Port Street, some of the windows remain blocked up to avoid paying the window tax. Each year on the first Saturday in July, Annan celebrates the Royal Charter and the boundaries of the Royal Burgh are confirmed when a mounted cavalcade undertakes the Riding of the Marches. Entertainment includes a procession, sports, field displays and massed pipe bands. Geography Annan stands on the River Annan—from which it is named—nearly from its mouth, accessible to vessels of 60 tons as far as Annan Bridge and 300 tons within of the city. It is from Dumfries by rail, in the region of Dumfries and Galloway on the Solway Firth in the south of Scotland. Eastriggs is about to the east and Gretna is about to the east. History Roman remains exist nearby. Annan Castle formed the original home of the "de Brus" family, later known as the "Bruces", lords of Annandale, which most famously produced Robert the Bruce. It was at Annan in December 1332 that Bruce supporters overwhelmed Balliol's forces to bring about the end of the first invasion of Scotland in the Second War of Scottish Independence. The Balliols and the Douglases were also more or less closely associated with Annan. During the period of the Border lawlessness the inhabitants suffered repeatedly at the hands of moss-troopers and through the feuds of rival families, in addition to the losses caused by the Scottish Wars of Independence. During his retreat from Derby, Bonnie Prince Charlie stayed in the High Street at the inn where L'Auberge now stands. With the river embanked, Annan served as a maritime town whose shipyards built many clippers and other boats. A cairn on the jetty commemorates Robert Burns, who worked as an exciseman here in the 1790s. Although the port is now mainly dry, a few stranded boats remain. Annan Academy has a history that goes back to the 17th century and alumni including Thomas Carlyle. Its current campus on St John's Road primarily dates to the 1960s. After the Acts of Union 1707, Annan, Dumfries, Kirkcudbright, Lochmaben and Sanquhar formed the Dumfries district of burghs, returning one member between them to the House of Commons of Great Britain. Annan previously formed a constituency of the Parliament of Scotland and the Convention of Estates. In 1871, the Dumfries Burghs had a population of 3172 and the royal burgh of Annan, 4174, governed by a provost and 14 councillors. A Harbour Trust was established in 1897 to improve the port. By 1901, the population was 5805, living principally in red sandstone buildings. The train turntable was designed and developed in Annan; it can be seen today in the York Railway Museum. Landmarks Just outside the town, the Chapelcross nuclear power station has now shut down and is being decommissioned. The four cooling towers were demolished in 2007. Nearby, John Maxwell, 4th Lord Herries, built Hoddom Castle ( –1565). To the east of the town lies the settlement of Watchill and the similarly named Watchhall. Part of the A75, between Annan and Dumfries, is reported to be haunted. Distillery A planned distillery has now officially re-opened in Annan which last produced a Lowland Malt 90 years ago although it is still in early stages.A Sleeping Beauty Awakens, Annandale Distillery . Annandaledistillery.com. Retrieved on 2013-05-05. Churches Annan is served by several churches of different denominations, including: *Annan Old Parish Church, High Street (Church of Scotland)1 *St. Andrew's Parish Church, Bank Street (Church of Scotland)2 *Annan URC, Station Road (United Reformed Church) *St. John's Church, St. John's Road (Scottish Episcopal Church) *St. Columba's Church, 40 Scotts Street (Catholic Church) There is also a local interchurch group, known as Annandale Churches Together. . Economy In the 19th century, Annan was connected to the Glasgow & Southwestern Railway, the Caledonian Railway, and the Solway Junction Railway. It exported cured hams, cattle, sheep, and grain to England; it also produced cotton goods, ropes, ships, and salmon. By the First World War, it was also a center of bacon-curing, distilling, tanning, sandstone quarrying, and nursery-gardening. Transportation Annan Bridge, a stone bridge of three arches, built between 1824 and 1827, carries road traffic over the River Annan. It was designed by Robert Stevenson and built by John Lowry. There is also a railway bridge and a nearby pedestrian bridge over the Annan. It is still served by the Annan railway station, the old Solway Junction Railway station Annan Shawhill having closed to passengers in 1931 and freight in 1955. Outdoor activity Annandale Way is a walking routeAnnandale Way website. Annandaleway.org. Retrieved on 2013-05-05. that was opened in September 2009.The Long Distance Walkers Association – Annandale Way. Ldwa.org.uk. Retrieved on 2013-05-05. The route runs through Annandale, from the source of the River Annan to the sea; it passes through the town of Annan and offers interesting walking both up river and down from the town. Notable people *Thomas Carlyle *Andy Aitken – professional footballer best known for his long service with Queen of the South F.C.Andy Aitken in the Queen of the South club history. Qosfc.com. Retrieved on 2013-05-05. *Edward Irving - there is a statue of him in the grounds of Annan Old Parish Church. The statue was relocated from outside the town hall in the 1960s. *Ashley Jensen – actress, best known for her roles in Extras and Ugly Betty. *Robert Murray M'Cheyne – preacher, ordained by the Annan Presbytery. *David Payne (1843–1894) – landscape artist. *Jim Wallace, MSP for Orkney, born in Annan. *Jack Wright (greyhound trainer) – coursing enthusiast, who lived at Watchhall, father of Hardy Wright. *Hardy Wright – greyhound trainer who lived initially at Watchhall, responsible for bringing the Barbican Cup (coursing) to Scotland for the first time. *Cameron Bell – footballer for Rangers and Scotland *George Johnston – Leader of the New South Wales rum rebellion, briefly Lieutenant-Governor there * Thomas Blacklock - (1721–1791), Scottish poet. Gallery File:The Riding of the Marches, Annan - geograph.org.uk - 194579.jpg|The Riding of the Marches, Annan, dating back to 13th century. photo by Lynne Kirton File:Annan.jpg|Annan Image:AnnanHighSt.jpg|High Street File:Annan Old Parish Churchyard - geograph.org.uk - 1496112.jpg|Annan Old Parish Churchyard. photo by Walter Baxter Image:AnnanAcademy.jpg|Annan Academy (old buildings) Image:AnnanWarMemorial.jpg|War memorial, High Street File:Bruce_statue.jpg |Bruce statue,Town hall File:Chapelcross Nuclear Power Station 1.jpg|Chapelcross power station (cooling towers now demolished) See also *List of places in Dumfries and Galloway * Annan Rugby Club * Annan Athletic F.C. References ;Citations ;Bibliography * |p=61 }}. * |p=63}}. External links * * Annan Online * Annan Academy Website * Annan Juvenile Pipes & Drums * Local Authority website * National Library of Scotland: Scottish Screen Archive (archive film compilation of local events in Annan, 1925 – 1937) * Video footage of Annan Harbour Category:Annandale and Eskdale Category:Ports and harbours of Scotland Category:Royal burghs Category:Dumfriesshire Category:Towns in Dumfries and Galloway Category:Parishes in Dumfries and Galloway